That Butler, Savior
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: Sebastian smiled at the boy and quietly shushed him. “It is okay, my lord. It was only a dream. You are the Earl Phantomhive. Life is sweet for you and I am here to protect you. To never leave your side."


**Author's Note:** _ I told you there would be an influx of Kuroshitsuji fics coming your way! Oh how I love this pairing! New Kuroshitsuji fics will be out soon! Featuring new pairings! *cough*GRELLXSEBASTIAN*cough*_

_Anyway...enjoy! Hohoho~

* * *

_

_A brand. Singed onto the skin, forever marked. Laughter. It echoed, haunted. He tried to lift his arms – wanted to stop the noise. But his arms were too heavy. He looked down at himself, great welts covered his arms, legs, and body. His ragged clothing barely concealed his fragile body. The laughter had grown into an eager roar. Animals snapping at their next meal. A hand wrenched at him, pulled him out of his confinement. Freedom? No, this wasn't freedom. Death blew it's cold breath upon him and he resigned. He was lain on a small table – a sacrificial ceremony. Sick, twisted, gone. Death seemed to hug him, clasp his heart and wrench it. He wanted to cry, but his tears had long sense diminished from him. He looked up, lights blinding. He heard words, though they sounded foreign to him now. A blade, sharp and lethal, was brought down upon him. It pierced his skin, sliced into the soft flesh. Pain erupted and blood warmed his body. He cried out, blood spurting out of his mouth. He wished, wished hard than he ever had, for help – a savior of some kind. He didn't care who, he didn't care how, he just wanted to live!_

_But, the help he craved, the help he prayed for, never came. The pain still seeped into him, into his heart. His body seemed to sink into despair, a cold, drifting state. His crying stopped and he fell still. No one could save him. It was over. His life began to seep away..._

"I want to live!"

Ciel Phantomhive sat up in his bed, his bedsheets thrown back by the sudden movement. Sweat covered him, causing his singular nightgown to stick to his body uncomfortably. His eyes were wide and his breathing, labored. Panic coursed through him and he began to cry.

"Sebastian!" He wailed hoarsely. "Sebastiaaan!"

No sooner had he called out a second time, the room was illuminated by warm candlelight. Footsteps hurried to him and a hand brushed over his forehead.

"Young master," A soothing, deep voice spoke. Ciel didn't look up at this savior of his nightmares. A flashback, a demon in heeled boots, wings, fangs, claws. He continued to cry.

"Demon..." He whimpered. An arm curled around his shoulders. Ciel looked up, frightened for a moment. But a face, one only too-familiar with him, smiled comfortingly down at him.

"Sebas..tian," Ciel Phantomhive whispered, sobs tightening his throat, suffocating his thoughts. Sebastian set down the candle onto his bedside table.

"Young master, why are you so upset? What troubled you?"

Ciel didn't want to respond, didn't want to seem weak. But, the involuntary running of tears down his cheeks reminded him that he had nothing else to loose; his dignity was gone as soon as he cried out for his demon's name.

"Slavery...abuse...I...I dreamed I-I was b-back aga-again," Ciel sniffled, sobs rocking his body, "My...my heart...it was stopping. M-my soul...fading. A-and then..then a demon. I-I did-didn't m-mean to call h-him. But...I...life...you."

Sebastian smiled at the boy's recollection of their first unity and quietly shushed him. "It is okay, my lord. It was only a dream. You are the Earl Phantomhive. Life is sweet for you and I am here to protect you. To never leave your side. No one is going to spite you. No one will hurt you."

These words, though Ciel knew they were customarily empty, also realized there was passion behind them and this in itself comforted him greatly. He sagged into Sebastian's side and the butler wrapped his arms further around him, cradling him in his lap now. Ciel's ragged breathing slowly became more smooth and calm. Sebastian stared down at Ciel, the boy's eyes dull now with exhaustion.

"Is the young master okay?"

Ciel nodded slowly and Sebastian stood up. In one easy move, Sebastian blew out the candles, still cradling the young Earl. Darkness seemed to suffocate Ciel again and he clenched tighter onto what felt like Sebastian's own nightgown. He felt the older man begin to walk, his steps quiet yet purposeful.

"Where are we going, Sebastian?" Ciel whimpered, his voice hoarse. Sebastian merely held even tighter to the boy, his breathing calm and sweet against Ciel's ear. Before he knew it, Ciel felt his body being gently set down onto a cool mattress. Blankets were draped over him and he felt Sebastian's bare hand rest on his cheek.

"Will staying with me for the night suit the young master?"

Ciel, desperate for relief from his nightmare, nodded and Sebastian smiled. The darkness pressed on Ciel's eyes and he soon got used seeing. He heard Sebastian move to the other side of the bed before sliding in himself.

"Are you going to lay down?" Sebastian asked quietly. His voice sounded like it was behind him and Ciel, thought reluctant, reclined. He settled into the bed comfortably, feeling much resolve. He looked over to see Sebastian staring at him, a gentle smile resting on his lips.

"What is it?" Ciel asked. Sebastian merely shook his head.

"Goodnight, young master."

Ciel and Sebastian stared at one another for a moment before he saw the butler's eyes close slowly. His face became relaxed and his mouth opened ever so slightly. Could demons sleep? Ciel was unsure.

"Sebastian?"

One eye opened. Sebastian smiled again.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Can demons sleep?" It was a blunt inquiry, but Ciel was not ashamed to wonder. Nothing was hidden between Sebastian and himself and thus such questions could be asked. Sebastian chuckled – a deep, gentle, carefree laughter.

"Yes. We are able to sleep. However it is not necessary to our health. We merely do it as a luxury."

Ciel fell silent, his eyes slipping closed and allowing the lull of Sebastian's voice carry him off to a place where pain was non-existent. After Sebastian's explanation, Ciel opened one eye; the marked eye. Sebastian stared, perplexed by how innocence seemed to radiate for a boy who seemed to cursed.

"_How rough he is in the day," _ Sebastian idly thought. _"is his true nature revealed at night? Being but a mere boy, of course he will cry when he is scared."_

"Sebastian?" Ciel then asked. The demon smiled.

"Yes, my master?"

"Can I..." His voice trailed off and through the darkness, Sebastian could see a light pink flush grace the boy's cheeks. Sebastian's smile widened despite Ciel's discomfort.

"What is it?" Sebastian pressed, eager to hear what the Earl had to say that was embarrassing him so. Finally, the boy blurted out.

"Can I sleep closer to you, Sebastian?"

The demonic butler was taken back by surprise, his eyes widened only slightly. He lifted the covers and pat the spot just beside him.

"Come here, my lord, I am here to protect you."

Ciel, blushing even more now, slid closer to him, allowing his head to rest against Sebastian's chest. As he watched Ciel move, he was reminded – which was rare when around Ciel – how much of a little boy Ciel really was at heart. The older man dropped the covers over them and wrapped his arms gently around the young boy. Ciel's face burned with embarrassment. He listened to the rhythmic beating of the demon's heart and was slowly lulled by the rise and fall of his chest. After a moment and great deliberation, Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well, young Ciel Phantomhive, for I am here to protect you."

And, faintly, softly, Sebastian heard Ciel whisper, "Thank you....Sebastian."


End file.
